Cloudy with a Chance of Strawberry
by Vasooki
Summary: Ok, shoot me now for the bad title. Ichigo confesses his love for Renji, and Renji takes it exceedingly well. And afterwards, they were so tired they didn't hear the intruder in the house... Rated M for a reason! Yaoi.
1. Confessions

_**A/N: Warning! Yaoi follows! Boy x Boy!! To put it bluntly, gay sex people! Smut... Of course, thats what most of you are here for right? You sick people you. xD Jk. But, if that stuff creeps you out, turn back! Or if you dislike the pairing, why did you click this anyway? Rated M for future lemon-type stuff. But enough of this. Get reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and my name isn't Tite Kubo.  
**_

Ichigo slumped at his desk, studying. Or at least making a feeble attempt to. He pushed up his pink rimmed glasses, under the impression this simple action would magically help him focus. Much to his dismay, it didn't. An innocent bystander, had there been one, would have been under the impression that Kon, tangoing with his clone around the room, or Ichigo's keychain of himself, or even the plushie version of Byakuya quietly observing the scene from Ichigo's bed might have been providing the distraction.

Rukia had recently found it fit to check out Ichigo's computer and had bought the stuff online. Apparently they had fans. Lots of them. Ichigo saw it all as nonsense. It was probably some of Uryuu's handicraft made solely for the intent of creeping him out. And if it was, it was certainly working.

But despite all of that, it wasn't the source of his headache, and lack of focus. All of it, every single bit of it could be traced back to a certain redhead. As much as Ichigo wanted to believe it, it wasn't Orihime, or even Rangiku. No, it was the Squad six lieutenant. It was Renji. Renji Abarai. Ichigo's ally, and more importantly, his friend. Or, at least that's what he was telling himself Renji was. That, that was the source of his headache.

To assuage the throbbing in his temples he walked, no, stumbled out of his chair, down the stairs and in the general direction of the kitchen. Flinging the cupboard open, slightly irritated, he was greeted by the sight of seemingly hundreds of bottles.

_I guess that's what I get for living in a clinic… But seriously? All these goddamn pills in one place? Did it ever occur to Dad to keep the clinic's pills in a separate place from our general stuff? Dammit, where the hell is he anyway?_

Figuring the headache was less agony than digging through the mountains of pill bottles he traipsed back up the stairs, with the intention of studying. As if it was ever going to happen. On his way back to his room, he found a note on the counter.

"_Hey Ichigo! We're gone for a couple days. Dad's dragging us somewhere, he says it will be fun, and said you wouldn't mind being left behind. Stay safe! –Yuzu P.S. I left some instant ramen in the cupboard for you for when you get hungry. :)"_

_Of course. Leave me here. Whatever…_

Resuming the insurmountable task of studying, Ichigo cracked open his science book, and started to read. Reaching the end of the page, he found that he could recall nothing of what he had just read. His thoughts had been clouded with that of Renji. Impossibly crimson hair… Sleek, black tattoos…

"No!" Ichigo growled at no one in particular. Kon had long since fallen asleep in Yuzu's room, so his room was completely void of anyone other than himself. "No, no no!! He's nothing more than that of a close friend. I'm just confusing my feelings of friendship with that of…" Ichigo couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

With added vigor, he pushed his glasses up, and concentrated only on the words printed in the book in front of him. It didn't take his mind long to wander. What he saw was Renji, chest barren, gazing at Ichigo with a sort of lust. What he saw scared the hell out of him. So much so he ended up falling out of his chair, and leaning against his wall, head between his knees, breathing through broken sobs glasses left forgotten on the floor next to him.

Inside him emotions clashed in a battle royal. Part of him wanted to embrace his fantasy, and do whatever it took to make it come true, even if it meant forfeiting his male pride. Another part denied it; denied it so forcefully it brought him to the brink of tears, which was ironic because Ichigo's idea of "male pride" was the main roadblock between him, and acceptance.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a man; I'm supposed to like girls! Girls dammit! Renji's my friend, how can I think like this? It's just wrong, so very, very wrong._

"_Ahhh… I see now. You're in love with your friend. I guess that's always a problem.. Buuuut, seeing as said friend is a male as well, that could be a problem for…" _The hollow that resided inside Ichigo's head began to taunt him. "_A problem for me… Seeing as _I_ for one am not-"_

_Shut up! Damn you stupid hollow!! Stay out of this._ Ichigo focused all his energy on shutting him out. _Go AWAY!!! You don't need to interfere!_

"_Oh, but Ichi-kun, I do. You're always interfering with me, now aren't you? I never get to have any fun now do I?"_

_This is different! You're a hollow!! You don't-_

A very familiar sound interrupted his internal debate. Ichigo raised his head and froze. His glassy eyes had locked onto the very last person he wanted to see right now.

"_Well, well, this should be interesting…" _With those words, the hollow faded away, leaving Ichigo confused, and now, in a furious rage.

_Damn you! Damn you Renji! Why the hell do you choose now of all times? Of all the godforsaken times you could have tumbled through that window you chose now?!? When I'm sitting here, in shambles? Damn you to hell._

Unlatching the window, Renji flew through the window rocking his signature wolf grin. Ichigo on the other hand, was beyond mortified. Blushing, he turned his head to hide his reddening face and glossy eyes. Ichigo braced himself for the worst. For taunting, teasing and intense questioning on how he was reduced to a sniveling weakling.

"Oh my god! Ichigo what happened?" Renji's voice was warm with care and understanding, not cold with malevolence, and Ichigo had expected.

"Fuck off… Y-you're the last person I need to see right now. N-nothing's so wrong that you should concern yourself with it." Ichigo tried as hard as he could to sharpen his words to a point, but it came out more embarrassed and small.

Renji walked over to Ichigo, crouched down, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing Ichigo to look straight into his crimson eyes. "Stop fooling yourself Ichigo. You know damn well there is something seriously wrong. This isn't like you at all. Ichigo, I'm your friend, an ally, you can tell me what's wrong."

_What the hell? Renji's… Renji's not like this? Since when did he become so understanding? He should… be teasing me… Slapping sense into me! Beating me to a pulp, telling me brooding is no way to deal with things!! Not… Not this!_

"I can't. I just… I can't tell you Renji…" Ichigo averted his gaze staring at the trashcan just behind the shinigami crouched before him.

"Fuck yeah you can, and you _will_ Ichigo. I jumped through your window and find you crumpled in a ball against the wall, choking back sobs. I'm not going to accept that the Ichigo Kurosaki I know would be reduced to that without something being seriously wrong. Now, I'm going to ask you again. What's wrong Ichigo?" Renji's warm voice had been laced with underlying tones of anger, giving him an air of dominance over the 15 year old before him.

"I… I just…" Ichigo stood up, attempting to preserve what little dignity he had left. He raised his head to look Renji in the eyes, and his fantasy returned to him, this time throwing him into a rage. "DAMN YOU!" In a swift motion, Ichigo grabbed Renji's uniform, and pulled back his fist, ready to strike.

Renji, as calm as ever, took the act in stride, calmly grabbing Ichigo's fist to prevent unnecessary violence. "Those words weren't directed at me were they? Now, I see that I'm not getting anywhere here." Ichigo's grip slackened, and he slumped to his knees. Renji crouched down once again to look the orange haired boy in the eyes but was instead treated to a view of his bowed head. "If you need to talk, when you're ready, you know where you can find me. Just know that I'm not going to forget this easily."

Renji patted Ichigo on the head endearingly, stood back up, and started for the window. As he did so, he felt a tug on the bottom of his hakama.

_Poor boy really is screwed up isn't he? Could it be that he…? No. That's just being conceited._

Renji turned around to find Ichigo's hand weakly gripping his hakama, kneeling on the floor, head hung in shame, face and ears a deep scarlet, a single tear running down his cheek. He spoke so softly Renji could only make out bits and pieces. "Renji… I don't know what to think anymore… I'm… and girls… not… what's wrong with me… I just… you… I can't…" He let his hand drop to the floor, having completely lost any sense of anything anymore. He was only vaguely aware of Renji standing above him, more concerned with making sense out of his emotions.

_It was. I see now… Poor Ichigo must be battling himself inside that dense little head of his. If only he knew, it'd make things a whole lot easier on him._

Renji knelt for the third time that day in front of teenager, and grasped his chin ever so gently, looking straight into his burnt honey colored eyes. "Ichigo…"

"Renji? Renji… I-I**…" **Before Ichigo could even finish his sentence, Renji's lips were pressed against his, in a gentle kiss, pushing him back, into the wall. Ichigo was taken aback; sat, rooted to his place, in shock, pinned against the wall, one of Renji's hands on the wall beside him, the other cupping the side of his face.

Renji opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Ichigo's closed lips, begging for entrance. After a moment's hesitance, Ichigo complied, losing all awareness of anything other than the red headed Lieutenant before him. Ichigo even kissed back, pouring in all his emotions; his hurt; his confusion; but most of all, his sudden want, sudden _need_ to be with Renji.

Ichigo explored Renji's mouth, Renji having backed down, knowing that it _was_ Ichigo's first kiss. He enjoyed the warm, semi-sweet taste, memorizing every tooth, ridge and crevice. Renji stood them up, his legs having grown tired of crouching, never losing contact. Ichigo now grasped the back of Renji's tattooed neck with one hand, with his other hand pressed against Renji's flat, broad chest. And then, all too soon, Renji broke the kiss.

* * *

**Hey, I'll update ASAP, I promise. If you guy have any super spectacular ideas for the next part, please don't hesitate to say so. :) Thanks for reading guys!**

**P.S. This is my first time writing any yaoi... So, the whole kiss thing? I've never done any of that myself. (Sad I know) So, I'm writing from what I've read from other things. So, don't kill me. :D Thats it, I'll stop talking now, I promise.**


	2. Action

**AN: I apologize for the exceptionally long chapter… It just didn't really have a natural stopping point. I also apologize for the switching of Japanese terms of Shinigami and Gotei 13 to the English terms of Soul Reaper and 13 Court Guard Squads. Idk why I did that. xD**

**Warning: This contains yaoi, and such, so beware.**

Renji, having broken the kiss, Ichigo was thrust back to reality. Still wrapped in the lieutenant's arms, he looked up into his scarlet eyes. The moment he did so, Ichigo's Hollow became furious, fighting Ichigo to pull away.  
_"You fool! You filthy, no good disgusting gay dirty slut! How can I bear to share a body with the likes of YOU?? Trash, that's what you are!"_

Speaking aloud, words directed at the hollow, Ichigo yelled, "You're wrong, hollow! You have no say in what I do!" Seeing Ichigo struggling, Renji came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Don't listen to him Ichigo. No need to get angry with him, it'll only add more fuel to the fire." Renji paused, nipping at Ichigo's ear, half speaking to himself, "But you _are_ so adorable when you're angry".

Ichigo remained facing away from Renji. "Renji… You just… kissed me. But, it's not right, is it? I'm not supposed to have liked it; to want more… It feels right, but I just know it's wrong." Ichigo could feel Renji's hot breath against his pale skin.

"No, Ichigo. It's not wrong… You can't deny love; Genders don't define it, _you_ define it. And I'm right here with you, Ichigo." Hearing Ichigo's confused ramblings, Renji was reminded of his own past. He was once in the same position as the orange headed boy before him; he understood what his feelings were.

Many years ago, right after Renji had been announced as the lieutenant of Squad six, Rukia had left for the world of the living, leaving him alone with the captain on many occasions. He was faced with a strange feeling towards Byakuya; deep down Renji knew what it was, but he didn't want to believe it. He covered it up with his hate for him; his need to overcome Byakuya's abilities. But what he really felt towards him wasn't hate, and was more than an admiration; he had fallen for Byakuya.

Renji himself had, once, been in his quarters, on the floor, behaving much in the same way Ichigo had, but unlike Ichigo, he was not lucky enough to have his man return his feelings. Byakuya had never come bursting into his room, asking what was wrong, engaging him in a passionate kiss. Byakuya never comforted him, or told him it was alright to feel those feelings.

Instead, when Renji came, one early morning into Byakuya's living quarters to confess his love, Byakuya replied to him in a very cold manner.

"_I'm sorry Renji, but I'm afraid I cannot say that I feel the same, or condone such feelings coming from my lieutenant. If you wish to remain lieutenant of squad six, I will have no further mention of these feelings, and this entire scene never occurred. Do you understand, Mr. Abarai?" Byakuya straightened the papers he was mulling over and looked up to make eye contact with Renji._

"_Yes, I understand Captain, sorry to bother you."_

"_And one more thing, Renji," Byakuya dropped his familiar, formal way of speaking. "Coming to you as a friend, not as your captain; Next time, don't be so bold about those feelings you might hold for someone else. They more than likely won't return them, so it's best if you keep them private. Now be gone."_

"_Yes, Captain Kuchiki."_

That day Renji's heart had been ripped from his chest, and he was sure that no one would ever return his feelings of love; sure that fate had willed him to be alone. He watched from afar, as Byakuya went about his daily business, totally aware, and disapproving, of Renji's feelings.

Then Ichigo appeared. He didn't think much of him at first. He saw him as just another mess to clean up, but they grew closer, allies, even friends. Renji began to feel for Ichigo the same way he had for Byakuya; He found himself watching Ichigo every chance he got. Renji was entranced by the pure desire he harbored to protect his friends, in awe of the strength he possessed. But this time, Renji knew better than to come out and confess to someone who was more than likely straight.

But now, the aforementioned substitute shinigami was here, in his arms, and it was very real, and Ichigo was most definitely not straight. And all Renji could do was grin bigger.

Ichigo noticed Renji's silence, and turned around in his arms. "What's wrong Renji? You spaced there for a second."

"No, it's nothing… Just remembering something… I hope you realize how lucky you are…" Renji's tone was pained, but Ichigo decided it was better to leave that question for another time.

"Believe me, I do." Ichigo pulled Renji into another kiss, but this time more loving, more caring. Renji's hand drew figure eights in the small of Ichigo's back. Ichigo's hands rested on the flat planes that were Renji's shoulder blades.

Ichigo pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Renji's and whispered, "I love you, Renji."

Renji gasped, surprised at the teen's statement, and pulled his lips to Ichigo's ear.

"Well, in that case, Strawberry…" Renji leaned down engaging Ichigo in another kiss, but this one was different; it was filled with lust. He moved the younger to his bed, and pushed him against the headboard.

In perfect rhythm with Renji's need to breath, Ichigo managed, "Renji… isn't this… I mean… what if?" Renji heard Ichigo's question, and pulled away.

"What if we get caught? Your dad's gone." Renji smirked, proud of his acknowledgement.

"No… it's not that. I'm just…" Renji saw Ichigo's unsure expression, and backed off.

"Ichigo, it's okay. I got carried away. We don't need to do anything that you don't want to do."

_You coward!! You have the guts to say that you're in love with him then this?!? You are a good for nothing, lowly piece of CRAP! You hear me!! Crap!_

Ichigo's hollow broke through for just a moment, before Ichigo was able to put him in his place once again.

"No… I want this. I want you Renji." The fire in Ichigo's eyes was born solely from the Hollow's taunting, but to Renji it appeared simply as the same determination he possessed in battle.

"No objections here, Strawberry, just don't come crying to me if it becomes too good," Renji smirked, almost growling.

"Still cocky even now, aren't you? Have you even done this before?" Ichigo raised one eyebrow, his typical skeptic face.

"No, but I'm just born a natural at everything. You should know that by now, Strawberry. I am a vice-captain of the Gotei 13 you know."

"Eh? But what does that have to do with any-" Ichigo was cut off by Renji murmuring something that sounded like, "Absolutely nothing." Before having the elder's lips smash against his.

There was a moment, more like a split second, where Ichigo hesitated; a second where so many reasons why he shouldn't be doing this invaded his thoughts. But a flick of Renji's tongue on his lips was all the encouragement he needed. Ichigo opened his mouth, and Renji promptly declared his dominance, although it didn't last; Ichigo fought back, their tongues engaged in a lust-fueled battle, similar to their sparring sessions, although this wouldn't lead to cuts and bruises. At least not this time.

Ichigo, his actions now powered by instinct, reached for Renji's sash around his waist, the top half of his uniform sliding gently off his shoulders, and Renji was so absorbed in the kiss, he didn't notice until Ichigo's fingers brushed against his now-bare chest.

"You sneaky little wildcat! How could I not notice that?" Renji's voice was hinted with a bit of drama, almost as if he let Ichigo do it. "Hmph. This won't do! You still have your shirt on." He turned away, hurt, imitating Rangiku in a way. "Because, you know Ichi, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"Dammit you, why you gotta bring science into this?" This made Ichigo, who was already a bit irritated by the pause, even more aggravated.

"Because that's what you _should_ be doing right now, but it seems you were interrupted by something… Gee I wonder what it could be." Renji leaned further over the teen, casting a shadow over his face.

"Oh wow, I do wonder about these things, _Renji._" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That sounds so sexy when you say it like that." Renji leaned his weight onto his legs, and removed Ichigo's shirt, leaving him bare-chested as well.

"Oh does it, _Renji?_" Renji was subtly changing his position every few seconds, slowly moving the couple into a more horizontal orientation.

"Come 'ere, you." Renji leaned in close, his lips brushing Ichigo's ear, as he kissed his way down his torso, letting his tongue out at just the right times to make Ichigo shudder; Down his neck, pausing at the collarbones, then down to his two little nubs, licking and softly biting each one. He pressed on further still, down his abdomen, until he found his way to the button on Ichigo's pants, which his now-hard cock lay beneath.

Renji unbuttoned them without issue, but faltering before removing them entirely.

"Ichigo, I don't understand how you can stand to wear such tight jeans!! They might look good on you, but they are such a hassle." Renji chuckled, and watched as Ichigo struggled out of them, reducing them to a heap on the floor near the bed.

"I'm sorry _Renji_" Ichigo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I'll be sure to wear looser jeans for you next time."

"Next time eh? I like the sound of that Ichi."

Ichigo flushed a deep red, realizing what he had just mentioned. He wracked his brain for a witty comment, but all he managed was, "_You_ would!"

"Oh come now Ichi, don't act like you wouldn't want a second time as well," Renji said, winking at his orange-haired companion beneath him. "And… enough talking, it seems I'll need to get to work. Or so a little birdie told me. Or something like that." With that, Renji slipped off Ichigo's boxers, and acknowledged the fact that he had nothing to be blushing about, seeing that he certainly had been blessed. Although he continued to blush anyway.

Without further conscious though, Renji did what he had always wanted to do to the silly little boy; fuck him senseless. Renji took Ichigo's member in his hand and began pumping it. Ichigo moaned loud, burying his fingers in Renji's hair, resulting in a broken hair tie. The crimson locks cascaded down his shoulders in a waterfall of liquefied rubies.

Renji looked down at Ichigo through his long hair, and realized how in control he really was. Ichigo sat helpless beneath him, eyes squeezed tight, so desperate Renji could make him agree to virtually anything; and what a wonderful feeling that was.

_Well, I seem to finally have the upper hand in something! He may have me beat on the battlefield, but the bedroom is a whole 'nuther thing._

Renji decided to test the younger boy's limits. Leaning down he took in as much of Ichigo as he could. Just the feeling of Renji's mouth around his cock made Ichigo moan.

_Oh but Ichi, we haven't even hardly started yet. I'd warn you, but my mouth is a bit full at the moment._

Renji had never done this himself, but he had a pretty good idea of what he was supposed to do. He ran his tongue along the whole length of the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Ichigo could hardly stand it. "Yes… Renji! Nnh… Are... you- uuh… sure… you've never… ah! Ungh… done this… before?"

Renji continued, and began experimenting, using his teeth as well, scraping the underside of Ichigo's cock. Renji pushed Ichigo as far as he could go, but every time Ichigo got close, Renji backed off; He wanted to see how long Ichigo could stand it.

"Renji! Just…" Ichigo was clearly agitated, and he didn't need to finish his sentence for Renji to understand.

Once more Renji pushed Ichigo to the edge, giving him the illusion that he would actually allow him to cum. Every single movement Renji made sent a wave of pleasure though Ichigo's body. His hips were moving wildly thrusting as much as his body would allow, forcing Renji to strategically position his head so as not to be gagged.

Ichigo felt the heat gather up in the pit of his stomach, pleasure wanting to physically manifest itself, but Renji would not allow it.

"Renji… R-Renji… I'm going to…" Ichigo whimpered from between clenched teeth.

Renji grinned from behind a full mouth, and giving one last flick of his tongue, pulled away. "Not without me you're not. I want my fun too!"

Ichigo whimpered from the loss of contact, but soon saw what Renji meant. Renji removed his hakama, and revealed himself to his lover.

Renji sat back on his calves with a puzzled look on his face. Despite the silence, Ichigo took the hint. "Second drawer, underneath the jeans."

"Ahh, thanks uke." Renji winked and made his way to the lube that he needed. Returning to the bed, Ichigo asked him, "What did you just call me?"

"Uke! The bottom?" Renji paused for a moment, squirting lube all over his hand and cock. "The weaker. I'm the seme. The top. Stronger." Ichigo looked particularly miffed at these explanations. "But don't worry, none of that will matter in a moment."

"What do you-" All of Ichigo's inquires were cut short by two of Renji's fingers being shoved inside him. Ichigo squirmed for a moment, before Renji comforted him with a kiss, meant for distraction. And it was working, as Ichigo was quite enticed by the taste of precum he got from Renji's lips and tongue. He had always imagined it would have a more… profound taste.

While this was going on, Renji felt his way around before finding Ichigo's prostate. As soon as he so much as laid a finger on it (AN: Pun so **very** much intended) Ichigo shuddered. Renji pulled away from the kiss, a smirk plastered across his face.

"So Ichi, still dislike being on the bottom?" Renji was torn between the small voice in his head that told him to be gentle, and his own desire to give it all he had. Ultimately, he shut out the weak little voice, and showed Ichigo no mercy.

Ichigo moaned and whimpered, but soon Renji found that his fingers were no longer enough. He removed his fingers, and positioned his cock above Ichigo's entrance, and whispered, "If that was shikai… consider this," He brought his lips close enough to touch Ichigo's ear. "Bankai." Grabbing Ichigo's hips quite firmly, he thrust his cock inside Ichigo, hitting that spot hard. Totally caught off guard, Ichigo let out a scream, and suddenly appreciated the empty house.

"Damn Ichi! You sure are tight! Which, I'm not too upset about to tell you the truth." Renji moaned, enjoying the feeling of the warm moist walls which enveloped his cock. Renji pulled his cock all the way out to the tip, and slammed it in again, hitting that sweet spot hard. Ichigo could do nothing to stifle the scream of raw pleasure the escaped his lips. Each sound he made was like a reward to Renji, pushed him further. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to make Ichigo cum so hard, he'd never forget it.

"Renji… Faster!!" Ichigo's brown eyes were darkened with lust, his knuckles white with the grip he had on the sheets of the bed. Renji complied, increasing his pace, leaving nothing to be desired. Time and time again he slammed right into that spot, leaving Ichigo's voice hoarse from screaming.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Renji was already close to cuming but held himself back, for he wanted to see his lover cum before he did. But still, Renji increased his pace even more, slamming Ichigo into the headboard. Once more, Renji slammed his cock as hard as he could into Ichigo's prostate, sending him over the edge.

"RENJI!~" Ichigo shouted Renji's name, cuming hard over his own chest, and Renji's. Ichigo's shouting and clenching muscles sent Renji over the edge, releasing his seed deep inside his lover. Renji rode out the last throes of his orgasm, thrusting roughly. Exhausted, Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo, removing himself from him.

Both parties were panting heavily, and a thin sheen of sweat adorned their bodies.For a while, neither said anything, too tired to speak or move.

"Renji…" Ichigo said, voice hoarse from screaming so much. "You're heavy… Can you get off me?" Renji chuckled and obeyed, rolling off the teen, coming to rest beside him on the bed.

"Not bad for your first time, was it Ichi?" Renji winked at him, and pulled the covers over them, falling asleep, not noticing the sound of footsteps in the hall.

**AN: Okay, this took too long for me to write, longer than I anticipated. xD And yea, hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner. Sorry for it being so long… It's so hard to write as Ichigo's hollow, I'm not that mean!!!**


	3. Intruder

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is like way late, and I wasn't planning on updating this fic at all. The writing is poor, and the plot is like, wtf what I smoking. Alas, I digress. Hopefully it gets better from here. It's still not that great considering the god awful plot I have to go off of.**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway. The maker of the sounds hummed a sunny melody as he padded his way up the stairs, down the hall, and too his destination of Ichigo's room. His long coat swished as he walked and a green and not-quite-white hat sat upon his head. The intruder was none other than Kisuke Urahara.

"Oh Ichigooooo!" He sang out in a sing song voice. Unfortunately for him, Ichigo heard nothing of his antics. He knocked on the door, but to no avail. Frustrated, he jiggled the handle of Ichigo's bedroom, to find that it had been left unlocked. He cracked the door open and peeked his head inside, to confirm the presence of the substitute soul reaper.

"Ichigo? Oh my god!!" Urahara let out a yelp as he spotted the redhead and the even-redder-head asleep in the same bed, clothes in a pile next to the floor. As he stared blankly at the scene before him, a devious grin crept onto his face. Quietly Urahara snuck over to the sleeping boys, still in a state of disbelief.

"Wow, of all the guy's you'd go for moocher, I didn't expect you to go for someone like… 1/30th your age. I much more expected you to go for Byakuya if you were going for a guy at all." He was about to wake the sleeping bodies when an idea hatched inside his head. _I'm going to have to have a little fun with this._

And so the intruder pranced out of the room muttering something that very much sounded like, "Camera… Camera, camera camera…"

**AN: Okay, so I know it's really, really, really short, but it'll fit better this way. Lol trust me.**


	4. Awakening

**AN: So, I decided that since the last chapter was so well received, I'd go ahead and write another, just for you guys. :P I think this has gone from something serious into something, not so serious. I guess I'll have to change of the genres to humor. xD**

Ichigo found himself in the Soul Society, the bright blue sky above him, the soft green grass of the training ground beneath his feet, and Zangetsu comfortably sitting in his grip. Across from him on the other side of the field he spotted his sparring partner, his friend and Squad Six lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

Wasting no time he charged as his opponent slashing the air near his head, turning his head in time to watch him jump away and counter. Ichigo bounced back and leapt through the air, slashing downward, but Renji disappeared from view; Flash step.

It was an elegant dance, each man having strong attacks and also quick dodges. Neither was able to land a hit on the other. Renji brought in a hard attack to Ichigo's right, and he was just barely able to dodge, but Renji had left himself wide open. As Ichigo was going in for the first, and deciding, blow, a bright light momentarily blinded him. And again. And again. And again.

Ichigo had never seen this technique before, let alone from Renji. He then noticed a very irritating sound, _click-click-click._ He couldn't see anything and lights started dancing before his eyes. He knew that if he didn't do something he'd get hit. He blinked hard and when he opened his eyes he found himself… in his room?

He blinked a few more times, trying to orient himself. He rolled over to find Renji in the bed next to him, beautiful crimson hair askew, and snoring loudly.

"Good morning sleepy head! Although from the looks of it, it seems like you have plenty reason to be tired, Ichigo." Ichigo turned his head towards the speaker, and found himself looking at Kisuke Urahara, camera in his hands. He was suddenly aware of 3 things: He was naked, the blanket wasn't covering him, and Urahara had a camera. None of those were good things.

"Wha…What are you _doing_ here Urahara? And what the hell…" Ichigo had a hard time staying awake, and couldn't focus very well, and ended up trailing off. "What the hell is that camera doing in your hand?"

Urahara merely grinned, pleased that he hadn't been attacked. "Well, you see Ichigo, I was here to find out if you had seen my personal slave around here. The shop needed cleaning, and he had been gone a long time. So, I stopped by here, and I found out that yes, you found him alright." He made an overarching gesture to the both of them in bed together. "And, as for the camera, well I was taking pictures of your Kodak moment. You should put them on your fridge. It'll look nice." He lowered his hat just enough to hide his eyes from view, as a grin spread wider and wider across his face.

Ichigo sat for a second, and when he realized what Urahara had done, his eye widened. "Fu… fucking bastard!" He made a lame attempt at reaching his arm out to grab Urahara, but all it accomplished was waking Renji up.

"What the hell are you doing Ichi-kun? Just go back to sleep…" Renji drowsily raised his hand up and shoved it into Ichigo's face, and shoved it back into the pillow.

"Ack! Renji! Gah…"

"What did he just say? Ichi-kun? That's a fitting nickname, Ichi-kun." Just when all three of them thought that Urahara couldn't grin any wider, he did. "Well Ichi-kun, seems like my business here is done. I'll be sure to print you some copies of these lovely pictures! A man must always remember the day he lost his cherry." And before any protest could be made, Urahara scampered off into the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door.

Ichigo groaned, realizing he couldn't do anything further, and frankly, was too tired to care. He laid his head back on the pillow and drifted back into sleep.

"Hey… How did Urahara know this was my first time?"

"It was painfully obvious Ichi-kun. You can thank me later."

**AN: So… If it wasn't clear that first part was a dream. Haha I'm about as tired as Ichigo is right now. O.O I hate my coach… 6 water polo games, in a span of 5 hours. Gahhh. xD **


End file.
